Let Me Save You
by Rowenna J. Anderson
Summary: Sasuke dies never actually getting to talk to Naruto the boy he fell for one day. A year after Sasuke's death Naruto's life is in endangered by the adopted son of the man who killed him. Will Sasuke be able to help the man he loves! SasuNaru three shot
1. Ch 1 First Impression of Uzamaki Naruto

SasuNaru Two- Shot ~ let me save you

Chapter 1- First Impression of Uzamaki Naruto

Sasuke's Pov.

The day I fear most through out the whole year, every year, isn't because of stupid superstitions like Halloween and Friday the thirteenth, but my own birthday, July twenty-third. My birthday has always been something to fear. I've pretty much never had a "Happy Birthday". My third birthday my pet cat got lose, ran into the neighbors yard, and got into a fight with they're large dog. The dog killed it. My fifth birthday I accidently threw my new ball over the fence into the woods behind our house. When I went to go get it I got stuck in a thorny bush. By the time my parents where able to get me out I was covered in cuts, bruises, and blood. My sixth birthday my parents died in a car crash, making my older brother, Itachi, and I orphans. On my fifteenth birthday Itachi, who had been taking care of me at his apartment instead of an orphanage now that he was over the age of eighteen, disappeared never to be seen again. Oh, and not to mention I was murdered on my nineteenth birthday. See that day is something to fear.

It all started a mere three days before my nineteenth birthday. My friend, Neji, wouldn't be able to see me on my birthday (not that I minded like I said my birthday wasn't much of a celebration) so he had decided to take me out for ice cream. Neji waited for our cones as I found us a seat.

As I sat down on a bench under a large oak tree casting shade down on me cheerful laughter sounded from a group of three people sitting in the grass welcoming the warm sun. A boy with sunshine blonde hair, beautiful sky blue eyes, and three curious scars on each of his cheeks was rolling around on the ground smiling and laughing as a small white dog licked his face. I was entranced.

Neji sat down handing me my cone. I gave him a small thanks as I continued to watch the blonde. After a few minutes of stalk- I mean observing him, my ice cream started to melt down the sides of the cone and onto my hands. Quickly I grabbed some of the napkins Neji had brought over annoyed at the sticky feeling it left on my hands. Sighing I began to lick my ice cream. As I did I found myself watching the boy, I don't know why I kept calling him a boy he looked to be the same age as me give or a take a year. He was chattering excitedly with his friends a boy with shaggy brown hair, eyes, and a girl with short blue-ish black hair, and pale eyes, a lot like Neji's, with no pupil. Neji sighed beside me pulling me out of my daze.

"Care to explain why you haven't taken your eyes off that boy since we arrived here?" he asked smirking when my cheeks became dusted red. 'damn, caught in the act'

"Hn." was my ingenious reply. Thankfully he let it drop. After about a minute or two my curiosity got the better of me. "Who is he?" I knew he would know, Neji made it his business to know everything about everyone. He smirked again and then I was sure he'd just been waiting this whole time for me to ask.

Neji cleared his throat before beginning. 'aug, dear god. When I asked who is I meant his name not life story.' I sighed. "His name is Uzamaki Naruto. He was orphaned at birth. His mother died giving birth to him and his dad died in the war on the day he was born. He is considered an outcast. Most people either ignore or hate him except for his small group of friends Inzuka Kiba, Kazekage Gaara, Anbu Sai, and Hyuuga Hinata." he said the last name with obvious distaste.

"Hn." I took all that in. "You have a sister?" I asked still watching the three that Neji had pointed out to be Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata.

He snorted. 'ok guess not.' "Cousins." he said. Oh.

"Any girlfriends?" I frozen in place officially terrified, Neji burst out into hysterics laughing. 'Oh, man do I really wanna know the answer. When if he's some sorta player going from girl to girl or, or…'

Neji controlled himself to answer "The only relationship that ones been in was back in high school when he dated Kazekage Gaara, whom is a man, for a whole three weeks!" then promptly restarted laughing.

I was a bit annoyed with Neji. Who was he to talk the only person he's ever dated was Ten-ten and that lasted a whole month before he went totally ballistic on her, telling her to back the hell off. I'd never even dated anyone. Sighing I decided it best to change the subject. "Why don't people like him? Seems like an ok guy to me, maybe a bit annoying but still." I shrugged trying not to sound to defensive.

"That's the big question. No one knows why. There's just something about him." he said not really answering my question. During the whole conversation my eyes never left him, Naruto. 'That's so stupid. Everyone avoid or dislikes him for no good reason.' it pissed me off to no end. Still despite how happy Naruto looked I could see it, the sadness he felt. I'd made up my mind then. I liked Naruto that much was obvious. I'd planned to go talk to him when all of a sudden he got up and walked away waving to his friends. 'Damn, I missed my chance.' the girl who was with him Hyuuga Hinata, looked my way and frowned as she walked over. "Hello Hinata." Neji said frowning also as he bowed respectfully to her, though it looked like it literally pained him to do so.

Hinata stuttered as she too bowed "H-Hello Neji."

"Hinata, this is my friend Uchiha Sasuke." he said impassively.

"H-Hello, Uchiha-san." she said bowing to me.

"Sasuke's fine. Um, your friends with Naruto, right?" she nodded and flinched as if preparing to be scolded or hit. "You should introduce me sometime." she looked at me bewildered obviously confused. 'Could she really have expected me to yell at her?'

"R-Really?" I nodded blushing a bit, just a bit, and she smiled at me brightly. "He's a really great person. I-I'm sure you'll like him" I half smiled half smirked.

"I think so too." Hinata and I talked about Naruto for a good while longer and Neji just stood there probably wondering what happened to the stoic bastard he was friends with. It was amazing how Hinata changed from stuttering in every sentence and wincing to being confident and happy when the subject changed from herself to Naruto. 'Maybe she likes him.' I though back remembering how every time he had looked over to her while watching Naruto she'd had a light permanent blush on her cheeks. The idea made my stomach do flips and gave me a headache. 'Best to stay away from that train of thought.' it bugged me that it bugged me when I haven't even met him!

The more I heard about Naruto the more I liked him, the more I wanted to meet him. "Ok so I'll introduce you to Naruto and Kiba on… July twenty-third?" I stiffened.

"No. I can't. That's my birthday." I deadpanned.

"Really, that's great I'm sure Naruto and Kiba would want to go do something to celebrate with you, Sasuke-kun! It'd be a lot of fun." she said getting excited.

"No, Hinata! Sasuke's birthday is also the anniversary of his parents death and his brother's disappearance! He does not want to celebrate on that day. Be considerate! He told you no already."

Hinata looked first shocked, then ready to cry, and I'm sure I didn't look too good either. "S-Sasuke, I-I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know." she looked down at her feet obviously ashamed. I sighed.

"It's fine, you didn't know. How about the twenty-fourth?" I said trying to stop her from emotionally beating herself up. She tried to smile.

"Ok, sounds good. I'll call Naruto and Kiba later and tell them."

"Hinata, it's getting dark we should go or else your father will be angry." Neji warned. She flinched probably imagining her dad mad.

"Ok, let's go, G-Goodbye Sasuke-kun. See you the twenty-fourth!"

"See ya later, Sasuke." Neji said walking to catch up with Hinata.

"Bye." I say a bit irritable.

* * *

><p>REVIEWS PLZ! :D this is going to be a two shot. i will update soon. hope you enjoy! :) oh and no this story is not beta read so sorry for my mistakes. :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Death of Uchiha Sasuke

Sasuke: You enjoy torturing me don't you? -.-

Rowenna: Yup pretty much ^^ Enjoy the chap. it's sad though

Sasuke: No, I don't wanna die! i still haven't seduced my Naru-chan!

Rowenna: XD

* * *

><p>Chapter<span> 2 - Death of Uchiha Sasuke<span>

Sasuke's Pov. July 22nd

I gathered my things as I waited for Anko to arrive. Our parents had been good friends so we practically grew up together. She is four years older than me, same age as Itachi, but for some reason she would always hang out with me instead. She said she hated him, but honestly I think she just had a big crush on him. Itachi. Where are you? A car horn sounded from the drive way and I knew she was here. Anko graduated from my college last year and now worked in a lab near Hinata-san and Naruto's college. Orochimaru-sensei requested her help with the extra credit too.

Yesterday I had agreed to help my biology teacher, Orochimaru-sensei. He is going to hold an opportunity for extra credit today. Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, and I had been literally begged by Orochimaru-sensei to help him with the idiots that actually needed extra credit in his totally simple class.

Shikamaru had turned him down saying it'd be troublesome to have to teach those who are either unable or just plain unwilling to learn. As much as I agreed with his point I agreed to go simply to try and keep my mind off tomorrow. Neji had a karate match scheduled so he couldn't go with me. Then Shino just said no then walked away. Tch, and some people find _me_ socially awkward. We stood there dumbfound watching him walk away offering no reason what so ever to explain his answer. Gathering the last of my things I headed out. "Time to face my torturer." I mumbled under my breath as I got in the car. If only I'd known how literalism of those words when I left I might still be alive.

"Hi, Shi-Shi!" she said cheerfully. "So good to see your frowning face." sigh. Shi-Shi had been Anko's nickname for me since the time when I was five running around the yard making explosion noises yelling that agent Sharingan would kick an invisible bad guy's butt then fell on my own butt.

"Hello, Anko." I say dryly showing my distaste for the old nickname. We made small talk as she drove but I didn't pay much attention.

"Sometimes I just really feel bad for the guy"

"Who?" I ask just tuning in to what she'd been saying.

"I was telling you about my friend/student, Uzamaki Naruto." she explained obviously annoyed to be repeating herself.

"I thought you worked in a lab not the college." I said unbelieving that I had so many connection to Naruto and had never so much as seen him till yesterday!

"I do Kakashi-sensei came to me saying he knew someone interesting that really needed to help with chemistry. I told him I didn't want a student and next thing I know there's this guy I've never seen before with blonde hair and shiny blue eyes giving me the puppy dog look begging me "PLEASE SENSEI!". He bugged me for five whole days before I finally gave in." she laughed good heartedly. "Now I tutor him every Tuesday and Thursday." she grinned. "Hey Shi-Shi, your going to sensei's extra credit outing, do you need me to tutor you too?" I shoved her shoulder.

"Hn. As if, I've got a ninety nine percent in that class. Orochimaru had to follow me around for a day begging on his knees to help him with the idiots that need extra credit." I retorted an she laughed.

"There's that annoying Uchiha pride. Come on we're here." we got out and entered a large mansion like house. Pretty much everyone was there already. We'd gathered in the parlor waiting for the last participant to arrive. Other than myself, Anko, and Orochimaru, there was Haruno Sakura, Rock Lee, and Tenten.

About 15 minutes later Yamanaka Ino arrived. Even as she walked in the door ten minutes late she'd been on her bubble gum pink encased smart phone gossiping nonstop. That is until Orochimaru glared at her as if he dared to continue. She gulped.

"Uh, I have to go. See ya tomorrow." then hung up the phone and we _all _glared at her.

Orochimaru-sensei cleared his throat. "Well." he spoke. "Now that we're all here fallow me." lead us down a long dark hallway. He stopped by a large black door. "This way." he unlocked the door and we entered a large basement lab.

We all stood there unsure what to do. "Well then lets begin. Kabuto." Suddenly a man with light gray hair pulled back in a ponytail and glasses entered from behind us and locked the door. This guy. Tch. I didn't know who this guy was but I didn't like him. I didn't like any of this.

"Come with me. You need to be disinfected before you can touch Lord, I mean, Orochimaru-sensei's tools and experiments." the man who I assumed must be Kabuto said. The lab must be the whole length of the house. We walked to the right for a while till we arrived at a makeshift room with sanitary showers in it. There were enough showers for everyone to get done at once, even Anko. We changed into hospital like gowns, got in and shut the glass doors securely careful not to let any disinfectant out. Using a control panel Orochimaru-sensei locked the doors and turned it on. I'd had I bad feeling since I'd arrived and now I'd only wished I'd acted on it sooner.

The shower began to fill up with a strange type of liquid similar to that of what used to preserve bodies. Sakura and Ino were freaking out, Lee just stood there looking confused, and Tenten was shouting loud and colorful words that I'd rather not repeat. Orochimaru laughed and Kabuto pushed up his glasses smirking. Probably wanting to shut Tenten up the turned hers off and dragged her away. When she'd tried to resist, Kabuto took out a needle and injected something into her. In mere seconds Tenten was out cold being taken away. I soon lost consciousness as the liquid filled up to the past my head. My last fading thought was simply wondering how I could still breathe.

I awoke on a hard surface my eyes burning. The pain was excruciating. I tried to force my eyes open only to scream. I caught only a glimpse of Orochimaru before a vision came to me. Kabuto led a bunch of people into a house smiling and laughing. He led them to a basement lab where they were experimented on and then killed while I just watched in silent horror as it was done until Kabuto brought a blonde boy with three curious scars on his cheeks over and strapped him to the table. "Naruto!"

Then I was brought back to were I was now strapped on the table. Orochimaru chuckled darkly. "My, my. What did you see?" he asked. Glaring at him I stayed silent. My being uncooperative displeased him. Slowly but surely they tortured me to death. I never told them anything.

* * *

><p>I Lied! This is offically going to be a three shot! i'll have the next chap up here soon enough. REVIEW PLZ! oh and plz forgive my mistakes this story is not beta read. lol i've always wanted to do that thing at the top! XD REVIEW PLZ! 3<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Live Naruto

Chapter 3 - Live Naruto, Please!

**Naruto's Pov. **

"Hey, Naruto! Remember to get gas on the way back this time! And don't stay out too late Kabuto's party is tomorrow my boss/ friend Kiba yelled from the garage as I backed the taxi out.

"Okay." I said loud enough for him to hear. I've worked at the taxi company Kiba's family owns since I got my drivers licenses two years ago. I am in my second year of college at Kohana Community College studying to teach Literature.

Last year I had to take extra class over the summer so I could graduate high school. It was my arch enemy, Chemestry. My sensei had suggested that I get a tutor to help me. He introduced me to Ako-sensei, a chemist in a lab near the college I now go to. It took a lot to convince her but eventually she agreed to help me.

She'd been tutoring me for about two months when she'd been invited to help a friend after my lesson. Two days later Anko-sensei and five others remains were found. Little to no details were released about the case. Tomorrow would be the anniversary of her death.

Today was a slow day for the city at Kohana City. I took three or four people where they needed to go within the first half of my shift. I drove around Kohana city park when I noticed a man around my age trying to hail a taxi and failing miserably. He had dark hair and eyes that contrasted with his pale skin. His dark hair defied gravity sticking up so that it looked like a ducks behind. I stopped the cab by him and he let out a visible sigh of relief. " Where to?" I watched as he frowned and thought.

"Uchiha Manor, on the east outskirts of town." Rich boy, huh. No wonder he seem so lost. "What's so funny?" he asked and I laughed.

"Nothing. Nothing at all" after that we struck up a conversation. The manor was a good forty minutes away and I hate silent car rides. Sasuke didn't seem to mind though. Oh, that's what he said his name was. It's a pretty uncommon name but I swear I know it from somewhere.

I could tell after only thirty minutes that Sasuke was the kind of guy one couldn't help but fall for. He is kind, funny smart, good looking and a hint of a bastard thrown in for good measure. We spent the whole time as if we were two best friends that hadn't seem each other in years. For a while I actually contemplated asking me out before I remembered that I was working. Beside a guy like Sasuke was bound to have a cute girlfriend already.

I looked at the clock on the dashboard. 7:30pm. My shift was over in half an hour and I could be dropping off and probably never seeing him again in less then ten minutes. "Naruto" Sasuke's voice pulled me out of my daze as I stopped the car, we were at the gates of the manor, and turned around to face him. "Don't go to that party tomorrow." My eyes widened. How did he know about Kauto's party? I opened my mouth to respond but he continued. " I need you to trust me. Please Naruto, don't go." He looked genuinely concerned and completely serious.

"Why?" I asked

" I can't tell you but please Naruto just trust me, don't go anywhere or do anything concerning Kabuto Yakashi." I stared at him. Why should I stay away from Kabuto? He's nice, smart, helpful, fun, and my friend. Also how did Sasuke even know him.

" I can't. I won't turn my back on a friend just because you think he's a bad guy." I argued. Kabuto had always been a good person to everyone. I really liked Sasuke and somehow despite only knowing for less than an hour I felt really close to him, but surely he's gotta understand I can't leave a friend like that.

"Tch," he looked part annoyed and part nervous. "Fine Just don't go to his party Naruto. You don't have to avoid him or stop being his friend just make sure of something for me:" he said and I sighed in relief.

"Anything.: Don't ask me why I agreed but I did.

" Whatever you do make sure that your never out of the public eye with him and that your never alone with him." I nodded, again I don't know I did but I was glad I did because Sasuke smiled at me happy Id agreed to at least that much. "Can you do me one last favor?" he asked.

"What?" I asked somewhat annoyed yet not really annoyed at all. I don't know why I was so egger to please him. Sasuke moved closer and handed me something cold and round. It was red glass marble with three black commas in it. I looked at him confused.

"Give this to my brother Itachi."

"Oka-"I was cut off by the sensation of his soft lips on mine. When he pulled away all I could do was stare at him sitting in the passenger seat crying, the moonlight illuminating his pale skin.

"I love you, Naruto Goodbye." he whispered giving me one last kiss before vanishing. I rubbed my eyes and looked around outside the car. He literally vanished?! Without realizing It I gripped the marble in my hand harder and touched my lips remembering the kiss…es. Sasuke Uchiha. I opened my palm and looked at the marble debating what to do now.

'Give this to my brother Itachi.' What better place to look for an Uchiha then the Uchiha manor? I rang the bell and the gates opened. I proceed to the front door. A tall man that resembled Sasuke answered the door. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Um, yeah, are you Itachi Uchiha?" he nodded. Well that was easier then expected. "Sasuke asked me to give this to you." I said holding out the marble using my other had to rub my head nervously. This probably seemed pretty weird. Itachi just stared at me questioningly and I began to blush. He took the marble and looked at it. Momentary shock passed his face before he became stoic again.

"You were a friend of my brother?" he asked eyeing me. I looked away and blushed thinking of the kiss. 'I love you Naruto.'

"Not really. He just needed a ride home and he asked me to give this to you." I explained, leaving the kisses and his love confession out. Honestly my mind is pretty boggled from that last part right now so I doubt I could have explained it anyhow.

"Just now?" he asked and I sighed.

"Yeah I picked him up at Kohana city park and gave him a ride here but he disappeared at the gates." Itachi frowned, he almost looked ready to cry and shut the door in my face. "Wha-?! Your welcome!" I yelled kicking the door and leaving the manor.

I dropped the taxi off back at the garage and drove to the cemetery stopping at the store to get some flowers, feeling drained and completely ready for the day to end. I sat at Anko's grave and prayed, setting a small bouquet of flowers on it and a single flower on each of the graves of the people who had died with her on that night. At the end of the row a placed a flower on the last grave of the victims and noticed the name Uchiha. Carefully I read the inscription more confused then ever. "Uchiha Sasuke age 19 victim of the extra credit massacre".

I touched my lips remembering the feel of Sasuke's on mine. There was no way imagined that. I drove home with a massive headache and decided to do some internet surfing. Curiosity got the best of me and I decided to google the extra credit massacre in which Anko-sensei had died. Pictures of each of the victims were shown and I avoided looking at Anko-sensei knowing I'd tear up if I did, she was the closest thing I'd ever had to having a mother. The I saw him, onyx black eyes staring at me with a smirk on his face. Sasuke Uchiha just as I'd seen him earlier tonight.

"Ugh! I've had enough of this craziness I'm going to bed!" I shouted falling on my bed not bothering to turn the computer off hoping that in the morning I would find none of this was anything more then a dream.

I was awoke by Kiba's dog, Akamaru barking at the door. Groaning I got up to open it. "Hey Naruto, you just get up or somethin, it's already noon." he said crashing on the couch with Akamaru. I just nodded yawning.

"Long night." I said. He nodded at the computer.

"What cha lookin up?" he said looking at the article on the screen and silenced after reading the title. "Yesterday was the anniversary wasn't it?" I nodded again. He was silent for a moment. "Come on buddy let's get you ready Kabuto's party is just what you need for some cheering up." he said smiling patting me on the back. I froze and looked at the computer screen that still showed Sasuke's picture. "Don't go to that party".

"Hey Kiba."

"Yeah"

"How about we don't go to Kabuto's party? I'm not really in a partying mood. I think a good movie marathon would do much better at cheering me up." I said looking down.

He was quiet considering it for a moment then clapped me on the back again. "Sure thing, you pick the movie. I'll go prepare the snacks." I grinned at him.

"Thanks" Kiba and I spent the whole day at my place watching movies and eating snacks and I think I made the right decision not to go to Kabuto's party. Kauto's a cool guy he won't hate us for not showing up and weather I really meet Sasuke last night or not, I'd promised I wouldn't go.

The next day I awoke to my phone ringing. Kiba's mom was the one to call me and that was just the first sign something was wrong. "Naruto have you seen the paper?" no, I don't get the paper she knows that. "Last night at Kabuto's party was a repeat of the extra credit massacre. There was 15 victims this time all from your school." She was crying. " Including Hinata and Gaara." I froze. Hinata and Gaara. Quickly I reopened google on my computer and searched today's news. Headlines read "15 teenagers pronounced dead at the home of the Yakashi's" "Murder of the extra credit massacre strikes again?" once again all bodies had been experimented on and shows signs of torture before being killed and burned. Few bodies remained but a pile of ash. This time claiming fifteen victims, many of them my best friends.

I stayed in bed crying all day. It wasn't until around seven pm that I ran out of tears. I didn't really know what to do or where to go so I just hopped in my car and went. I ended up at my old elementary school. Where I'd meet the first person to want to be my friend, Hinata. I hadn't even tried to talk to Kiba about her. Doubt he would have talked anyway considering his girlfriend was just gruesomely murdered at a party he'd told her he'd meet her there at. I figured he would have called and told her he wasn't going. Hinata isn't the type to go to a party without her boyfriend after all. I took a seat on the old tree swing where I'd spent most of my time alone back in elementary school, gently rocking back and forth. That's when I saw him. A solemn smile on his face as he looked at me from the trees. "Sasuke." A tear slipped from his eye as he walked toward me smiling a bit more genuinely.

"I'm glad your safe." he said leaning down to place a quick kiss on my lips before disappearing from right in front of me. The tears of which I thought had dried up hours ago began to fall once again. "Sasuke!"


End file.
